thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TS-19 (Survive)
"TS-19" is the sixth and final episode of season 1 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, it originally aired on February 22, 2016 at 9:00 pm on FOX. Plot Days after the herd moved on, the group is in the RV still making it's way to a supposed "Safe Zone" in wich the cure was being looked for the zombie outbreak, after they stop in a giant building they are received by a man named Edwin Jenner, the man allows them to get in and asks if they "are contamined", after saying no. Jenner lets them get into his lab. However Rick asks Lori to keep Sophia and Carl away from the CDC claiming it maybe won't be what it seems to, so he warns Glenn and Charlie to keep an eye on the guys outside, and gives them guns to protects them if something goes wrong. Once in the CDC, Rick asks how he makes the sistem work, to wich Jenner replies that it never worked by electric source, but rather by a generator, after that, Jenner coments on their smell, and that they should take a bath, Edwin jokes about Daryl's smell by saying that with that smell walkers wouldn't notice him, Rick wonders what Jenner means by that, to wich he replies that walkers don't attack each other, and the reason is smell, Rick asks how he knows that and Edwin confesses he learned all these things from nineteen "test subjects" and he proceds to show the group a video about the walkers. From the back of the CDC, a man is seen trying to steal the generator, Glenn comes to prevent him to doing so, however the man tackels him to the ground, Charlie intervenes, but the man shovels her and takes her captive, while the kids go asist Glenn. After Jenner has explained all the 18 test subjects have been explored Rick asks about the "TS-19" to wich Jenner replies by saying "better watch it yourselves" and plays the last video about his wife, how she died, and how she donated her body in hope of finding a cure, however she reanimated and Edwin had to put her down, after that an automatic regressive count starts planing the CDC to explode, Rick, Carol and Daryl protest on Jenner to let them go, while Lori, Andrea and Jacqui stay in shock, Rick pleases to having a son outside and Andrea states that she does not want Sophia to die like that. Jenner finally lets the group go, after that the CDC explodes, while Mike was too near to the explosion he suffered several injuries, Michonne atends him, Glenn informs Rick that Charlie has been kidnapped, after that the remaining group escapes once more in the RV. Credits Co-Stars *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Claire Bronson as Candace Jenner (Photograph) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Deaths *Edwin Jenner *Candace Jenner (Alive and Zombified; Videoclip) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Edwin Jenner. *First (and last) appearance of Candace Jenner (Flashback). ''''